megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiji Hongwanji
Tsukiji Hongwanji is a location in the series. About Also known as Tsukiji Konganji or Tsukiji Hongan-ji, it is a Buddhist temple found in the Tsukiji district of Tokyo. Ginza is in walking distance away from the district and the temple. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *'' '' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The temple of the Ring of Gaea and their main Headquarters. A trial is held to determine whether someone is worthy of joining their group and only after they have accepted the Challenge Quest "Overcome the Trial" will they be allowed in. The details of the trial are that they must not let a candle burn out during battles against enemies. Walter, Isabeau and Jonathan are separated from Flynn during their time here as the test must be taken separately. Leaving the temple or letting the candle burn out ends with them all being disqualified and the test must be retaken. The temple is a labyrinth with glowing doors that teleport the Samurai to different parts of the temple, with demon walls that can be cut down to make traversing it easier. All foes found in the temple are red ones and quitting and retaking the test causes the red foes to respawn, but any demon walls cut down will not be restored. At the end of the trial is a female member of the Ring of Gaea, who summons Taraka to challenge Flynn. It is in the main temple that the statue of Mem Aleph resides. The Samurai are dropped from the temple into the Passage of Ethics, which will lead them to Yuriko. They must choose between which path they wish to follow and the alignment that goes with it with left for Chaos and right for Law. At the end of the path is Yuriko, who reveals that she is also the Black Samurai. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Tsukiji Konganji has been taken over by the Maitreya Faction of the Ring of Gaea and also serves as the seat of power for Krishna and the Divine Powers. Humans who would join with the Divine Powers to receive their Salvation are called to gather within the temple. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Human |Gaea Man |12 |182 |40 | | | | | | | | |19 |17 |13 |15 |12 |- |Human |Gaea Woman |34 |270 |138 | | | | | | | | |37 |37 |37 |37 |37 |- |Brute |Yomotsu Ikusa |37 |389 |88 | | | | | | | | |50 |44 |34 |40 |32 |- |Spirit |Pisaca |38 |397 |90 | | | | | |Nu | |Nu |52 |46 |35 |41 |33 |- |Fallen |Ose |38 |397 |90 | | | | | | | |Nu |52 |46 |35 |41 |33 |- |Haunt |Enku |40 |206 |228 | | | | | | | |Nu |37 |41 |54 |35 |50 |- |Foul |Mad Gasser |40 |306 |157 | | | | | | | | |43 |39 |39 |52 |43 |- |Night |Kaiwan |40 |306 |157 | | | | | | |Nu | |43 |39 |39 |52 |43 |- |Tyrant |Balor |42 |431 |98 | | |Nu | | | | | |57 |50 |39 |45 |36 |- |Fallen |Nebiros |43 |218 |242 |Nu | | | | | | |Nu |40 |44 |58 |37 |53 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Underground passages (initial visit) }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Femme |Clotho |35 |333 |156 | | |Nu |Wk | | | | |38 |34 |32 |58 |43 |- |Jaki |Rakshasa |38 |394 |121 | |Rs | | | | |Wk | |56 |35 |25 |42 |47 |- |Genma |Tlaloc |39 |297 |224 | | |Wk |Rs |Nu |Wk | | |26 |34 |59 |38 |47 |- |Beast |Gryphon |40 |487 |126 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | | |58 |37 |26 |39 |48 |- |Wood |Zaccoum |41 |312 |232 | | | |Nu | |Wk |Wk |Rs |27 |36 |62 |44 |49 |- |Femme |Lachesis |41 |350 |200 | | | | |Nu |Wk | | |50 |45 |44 |52 |42 |- |Raptor |Gurr |42 |340 |180 | |Wk | | | |Nu |Wk | |44 |44 |37 |62 |55 |- |Yoma |Valkyrie |43 |367 |133 |Rs |Rs | | |Wk |Rs | | |68 |53 |31 |45 |52 |- |Genma |Kurama Tengu |43 |376 |213 | |Wk | | |Wk |Nu | | |41 |42 |48 |63 |51 |- |Reaper |Hel |43 |352 |214 | | |Wk |Nu | | | |Nu |31 |40 |68 |45 |54 |- |Holy |Airavata |44 |446 |136 | |Nu |Wk |Rs |Rs | |Rs |Wk |69 |43 |32 |46 |53 |- |Femme |Atropos |46 |358 |256 | | |Wk |Nu | | | | |32 |43 |73 |41 |57 |- |Horde |Tengu Horde |45 |1,210 |491 | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |Nu | | |49 |49 |56 |73 |66 |} Underground passages }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Genma |Nata Taishi |23 |239 |83 | |Rs | | | | | | |40 |21 |19 |32 |34 |- |Holy |Pabilsag |24 |255 |97 | |Rs | | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |26 |41 |22 |32 |28 |- |Beast |Stonka |26 |233 |125 | |Wk | | |Rs |Wk | | |30 |30 |25 |41 |37 |- |Tyrant |Horkos |26 |364 |91 |Rs | |Wk | | | |Wk | |44 |26 |19 |27 |34 |- |Dragon |Gucumatz |27 |240 |128 | | |Wk |Rs | |Rs | |Wk |30 |30 |26 |42 |38 |- |Food |Kuda |27 |240 |128 | |Wk | |Rs | |Wk | | |30 |30 |26 |42 |38 |- |Genma |Baldur |28 |311 |96 |Rs |Wk | | |Rs | | |Wk |44 |30 |22 |31 |39 |- |Drake |Basilisk |28 |247 |151 | | | | | |Wk |Wk |Rs |31 |31 |29 |44 |35 |- |Yoma |Dis |29 |193 |177 | |Wk | |Rs |Rs | | |Wk |20 |29 |48 |37 |39 |- |Holy |Qing Niuguai |29 |390 |98 |Rs | | | |Rs |Wk | |Wk |48 |29 |21 |29 |37 |- |Snake |Yurlungur |29 |293 |110 | | |Wk |Nu |Rs | | |Wk |31 |48 |26 |37 |32 |} Main Temple }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Drake |Tiamat |55 |359 |296 | | |Nu |Nu |Wk | |Wk |Rs |38 |50 |85 |56 |67 |- |Holy |Sleipnir |55 |506 |285 | |Wk |Wk | | | |Rs | |51 |54 |75 |79 |83 |- |Dragon |Zhu Yin |55 |628 |196 | | | |Nu | |Nu | | |79 |38 |58 |43 |70 |- |Flight |Da Peng |56 |508 |208 | |Wk | | | |Nu | |Wk |70 |47 |73 |80 |64 |- |Femme |Taraka |56 |586 |166 | |Wk | | |Nu | | | |83 |54 |39 |63 |69 |- |Genma |Kresnik |56 |601 |167 | |Nu | | | |Wk |Nu | |54 |83 |65 |65 |54 |- |Reaper |Persephone |57 |370 |306 | | | |Nu |Wk | | |Nu |39 |51 |87 |53 |69 |- |Beast |Dormarth |58 |376 |341 | | | | | |Wk | |Rs |40 |52 |94 |68 |76 |- |Vile |Taotie |58 |469 |214 | |Nu |Wk |Wk |Wk |Wk | |Rs |64 |68 |64 |63 |61 |- |Wilder |Cabracan |59 |672 |134 | | |Nu | |Nu |Wk | |Wk |90 |51 |36 |29 |66 |- |Horde |Greek Force |58 |2,023 |572 |Rs | |Wk |Nu |Wk |Rs | | |96 |62 |47 |65 |75 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations Category:Brave Frontier